1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic morphing photograph booths, and more particularly, to an automatic photography booth containing a microprocessor and video camera for converting two or more images into one computer generated synthesized composite or altered image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently known in the art coin or bill operated photo finishing booths which have fixed lens cameras therein and which take a series of photographs of an individual sitting in the booth. Such photographs are developed in the machine and then dispensed to the individual. However, the photographic capabilities of presently available machines is of poor quality, the photographs dispensed are exceptionally small and of poor lighting contrast, and the lens is fixed such that the individual cannot adjust the area to be encompassed in the photograph.
Automatic coin or bill operated photostudios, also known as "photographic vending machines," which are actuable by a user for taking self-portraits are well known in the prior art. Generally, these photostudios include a housing that is divided into a studio compartment where the user sits to be photographed and an adjoining apparatus compartment housing a portrait camera and associated film handling and processing equipment. Upon actuating the photostudio, usually by inserting a coin, bill or token into a receiving mechanism or by other means such as actuating an electrical switch, the camera operates to photograph the user sitting in the studio compartment and then the exposed film unit is automatically processed and delivered to the user, via a delivery chute or slot, in a relatively short period of time.
Automatic photostudios which utilize self-developing film units typically use film holding cassettes and a cassette changing apparatus for moving such cassettes into and out of operative relation with the camera. Generally, such cassette changing apparatuses include means for holding a supply of film cassettes and transfer means for moving a cassette from the supply means into a camera cassette receiving receptacle, removing the cassette from the receptacle after the film units therein have been expended, and replacing the removed empty cassette with a full cassette.
Self-serve photography booths typically have a still or video camera mounted in a booth wall opposite the user's seat. In some such systems, the wall with the camera mounted therein also has a video monitor for displaying the camera's image. The user is typically given a certain amount of time to position himself where desired within the camera's field of view before the image is captured and printed. Often, the user sits on a bench and if he needs to change the position of his image in the camera's field of view, he must shift his position up or down or side to side on the bench. Some such booths may have an adjustable height seat that gives the user control over the height of his image in the field of view.
In one such system, the platform to which the camera is mounted may be tipped on a horizontal axis by use of a motor-driven camera-mount platform to change the vertical field of view of the camera. This system provides adjustment only in the vertical direction; therefore, it does not allow the user to place his image everywhere within the camera's field of view. Furthermore, the camera movement is accomplished with a motor and pulley arrangement which is relatively expensive, complex and subject to breakdown and maintenance.
Moreover, there would of necessity be some time lag between the operator's use of the motor control button and the movement of the camera. Accordingly, it is relatively difficult and time consuming for the user to place his image where desired. Since these booths typically have a relatively short time, for example ten seconds, for the user to place himself where desired in the camera's field of view, this motor driven vertical positioning system will not provide the means by which the user can exactly place his image in the camera's field of view. This is a severe problem in such photography booths in which the user selects a stored image into which his image is placed digitally to provide a fantasized picture of the subject; in such instances, it is imperative that the subject be placed at exactly the right position and at the right angle, with the correct intensity of lighting and shading, to exactly fit in the stored image so that the resulting picture looks as realistic as possible.
More modern conventional photography booths include a video-photo installation that produces a photographic montage using a real time image of a subject-user of the installation and a stored image selected by the subject-user. In such photography booths, a sensor registers the position of the subject-user and adjusts that position as needed. A control enables the installation to be controlled by the subject-user in accordance with instructions provided by the installation. The control may be executed by touch screen and communication with the user may be effected by audio/visual units that have multi-lingual capacity. Cosmetic features or messages may also be added to the image. The stored images may be replaced by reloading of a diskette. The advantage of such a system is that it is user-friendly and can superimpose one image on top of another image.
However, such a system does not have the ability to blend two images, and more particularly, to blend certain characteristics from one image and certain characteristics from a second image to create a novel composite third image which is a hybrid of the first two images. Furthermore, there is a need for an improved camera operating system such that the subject-user need not concern himself or herself with posing in a certain position. The present invention teaches a system which includes these features as well as other improvements over the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,195 to Johnston discloses a method and apparatus for generating a composite of an individual face through the evaluation of a series of computer--generated facial composites.